Reimu needs Food
by InabaStrider
Summary: La miko hambrienta del templo Hakurei necesita comer antes de morir de hambre. Pensando que podría conseguir comida sin nada a cambio se dirige a la mansión Scarlet, donde se encuentra con uan Remilia dispuesta a darle alimentos pero a cambio de algo...


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos de Touhou así como los personajes le eprtenecen a ZUN, el supah creador del mundo Touhou (Dios xD).

**Reimu needs Food**

Era hermosa la puesta de Sol en Gensokyo, sin embargo, en el templo Hakurei todo se había puesto oscuro para la miko Reimu Hakurei, la cual llevaba más de doce horas sin ingerir ni siquiera una migaja de pan duro. ¿Cómo llegó a eso? Ni ella lo sabe, el día anterior comercializaba talismanes en el pueblo Humano, si bien vendía uno por día le alcanzaba para mantenerse, pero recientemente no conseguía ningún cliente, por lo que tuvo que abandonar ese trabajo. Ahora estaba en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza y los brazos sobre la mesa. El Sol terminó de ocultarse sobre el horizonte, y sólo quedó en el templo una pequeña vela encendida, cuya luz a penas iluminaba el hambriento e insatisfecho rostro de la sacerdotisa. Una aislada brisa sopló, pero para cuando la vela se apagó, Reimu ya no se encontraba ahí.

El ambiente calmado de la cena se hacía presente en la Mansión Scarlet. No se escuchaba un susurro, simplemente el de cuchillo juntándose con el tenedor y el de los suspiros de la vampiresa al acabar cada plato. Era usual que Remilia comiera un par de platos de la comida preparada por sus sirvientas, pero por lo que se notaba, esta noche tenía mucho apetito. Al terminar el tercer plato, Sakuya lo tomó en seguida y se preparó para colocar otro, pero la mano de su ama se alzó y la detuvo.

—Por favor trae el postre, Sakuya.

La sirvienta apareció nuevamente al lado de su ama en un parpadeo, trayendo consigo algo que se asimilaba a mousse de chocolate. La de cabello azul tomó una cucharada y se lo llevó a la boca para poder degustarlo, acto seguido tomó otra cucharada un poco más grande, y así continuó, hasta acabar con el tercer plato de su variada comida. Nuevamente, la _maid _tomó los platos y los llevó a la cocina, preparada para comenzar a lavar la elegante vajilla que allí poseían. No pasó más de un minuto cuando todos los platos estaban limpios y guardados y la comida sobrante ya había sido eliminada. Sakuya secó sus manos con una pieza de tela que descansaba sobre la mesada de la cocina y se retiró de la habitación.

Una agitada respiración era lo que se escuchaba ahora en la enorme cocina, la miko desesperada avanzaba con pasos sigilosos hacia su destino: la nevera. Se acercó aún más con acrobacias innecesarias, vueltas en el suelo, saltos tijera, cualquier cantidad de estupideces que pasaran por su cabecita, hasta que al fin, llegó. La grandeza de ese electrodoméstico la cautivó, Reimu se dejó llevar pensando en las delicias que habría dentro de esa nevera de dos metros de alto. Deleitando su mente con imágenes hermosas, la abrió lentamente, cuidando no hacer ruido y que nadie se enterara de su presencia. Sin embargo no contaba con un pequeño detalle… el refrigerador contaba con una lámpara, cada vez que se abría una luz –demasiado- brillante se encendía. Lo cerró tan rápido como pudo, pero era demasiado tarde, una ráfaga de viento sopló cerca de ella, y en sus últimos segundos con conciencia vio unos orbes color escarlata que se movían rápidamente a su alrededor. Se desmalló.

Despertó nuevamente en una habitación hermosamente decorada. La cama poseía, también, un enorme velo rosa que la cubría absolutamente el mueble y le daba un toque soberbio de elegancia. Se sentó, no tenía idea en donde estaba. Una nueva brisa fría sopló y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al mirarse a sí misma descubrió que le faltaba algo que antes tenía y ahora no: su ropa. Completamente desnuda, la miko intentó salir de esa especie de prisión, pero no pudo, quedó enredada con el bellísimo velo rosado. Entonces, frente a ella, los mismos ojos escarlata que antes había visto mostraron a una sonriente Remilia Scarlet. Ésta se relamía y no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo descubierto de la sacerdotisa que, en vano, intentaba liberarse.

—Así que has venido en busca de comida —musitó—. Yo puedo darte toda la que quieras.

El nerviosismo de Reimu desapareció por un momento, y su estómago gruñó de una manera casi violenta. Ella se ruborizó por la vergüenza, sin embargo la de cabello azul seguía sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Pero… no puedes esperar que te una cosa importante como comida sin algo a cambio —explicó—. ¿Te interesaría realizar un trueque conmigo?

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ya se había olvidado que no llevaba nada encima, simplemente miraba ciegamente detrás de esos ojos que parecían explicarlo todo, pero de una manera incomprensible para ella. Su estómago rugió nuevamente, asintió.

—Bueno, lo único que debes hacer es quedarte ahí, quietecita… —dijo acercándose—, yo me encargaré de todo, ¿vale? —aseguró liberándola de su trampa.

La sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de la situación, sin embargo, su cerebro no llegó a asimilarla información a tiempo, pues cuando se había dado cuenta estaba tumbada en la cama y Remilia estaba sobre ella. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, a transpirar, y Scarlet notó esto. Lamió con delicadeza las gotas de sudor que se originaban en su frente y provocó que la de cabello oscuro se excitara.

—¿Ves? Con muy poco ya puedo tenerte a mis pies —exclamó. Y procedió a quitarse su elegante vestido rosado—. Ahora, procedamos.

La de cabello azul comenzó a abajar su lengua por el pecho de la sacerdotisa hasta llegar a su ombligo. Ésta forcejeaba, intentaba liberarse, pero le era imposible, no sólo estaba bien sujeta por la vampiresa, si no que el placer y la curiosidad también la tenían encadenada a esa cama.

Fue entonces cuando sintió manos en sus caderas y algo mojado en su parte íntima. Arqueó la espalda y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sensación. Remilia sonreía maliciosamente, introduciendo un par de dedos dentro del lubricado aparato reproductor, lo que también hizo estremecerse a la miko.

—¿Te gusta…? —preguntó deleitada por su rostro suplicante. Ella solo asintió, ante este gesto, Scarlet se detuvo—. No soy adivina, dime sí o no.

Reimu seguía sin poder hablar y en su cuerpo se hacía presente la necesidad de sentir semejante placer. Debía hablar, lo necesitaba. Intentó forzar su garganta, contener el gemido que había estado guardado todo este tiempo, pero éste, caprichoso, quiso encontrarse con la vampiresa que lo recibió, por supuesto, gustosa.

—¡Sí! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que un hilo de saliva de deslizara por su mentón.

—Así me gusta —exclamó para volver a introducir sus dedos y moverlos frenéticamente.

Poco faltaba para que la miko gritase, eso era lo que Remilia necesitaba, oírla gritar. Necesitaba que expulsara ese alarido lleno de lujuria, que llegara a sus oídos y eso la excitara aún más. Combinando sus dedos con su lengua, luego de un par de minutos lo logró y el grito que salió de la boca de Reimu se escuchó en toda la mansión. Ella sonrió divertida.

—Bueno, es mi turno —y se posicionó sobre la femineidad de la sacerdotisa para poder frotarse—. Así disfrutaremos las dos…

Los primeros movimientos eran lentos, la vampiresa sostenía la pierna de Hakurei para conseguir una mejor posición. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la velocidad subiera considerablemente y las caras de placer de ambas se hicieran presentes. Reimu apretaba los párpados y se mantenía respirando hondo con la boca abierta. Remilia, en cambio, miraba deleitada el rostro de Hakurei y emitía sensuales gemidos a la par. Un extraño líquido, entonces, comenzó a brotar de ambos cuerpos. No era sudor, mucho menos saliva, la sustancia brotaba desde "esa" parte que ambas tocaban. Se separaron y pudieron respirar calmadamente por primera vez en un rato largo.

—Te has… portado bien… —admitió entrecortadamente Scarlet, Reimu sólo la miró sonrojada—. Es hora de que te dé tu parte.

Ahí estaba ella, contenta en su casa con su comida fresca –y su ropa de vuelta-. Si bien no había olvidado aquél suceso, le interesaba más, en ese momento, alimentarse de una vez, estaba famélica. Tomó lo primero que vio y lo comió con voracidad. ¡Qué placentero era comer!

Mientars tanto, en la mansión Scarlet, Sakuya se encargaba de vestir a su ama, que aún se encontraba algo cansada. Le puso ropa interior nueva y su ropa para dormir, rápidamente Remilia ya estaba en cama, satisfecha gracias a la miko.

—¿Ella ha sido la _neko_? —preguntó con curiosidad la de cabello plateado.

—Así es. Le han salido orejas y todo —respondió riendo su ama.

...-

Hola! este es mi primer fanfic de Touhou :3 Nunca había escrito algo tan... así, espero sepan perdonar a una primeriza : ) Bueno, de esto solo tengo uan cosa que decir: adoré escribirlo! Espero que también disfruten leerlo.

En cuanto al comentario final que hace Sakuya: con "neko" se refiere a la pasiva de la relación. En el yuri se utilizan los términos "tachi" y "neko" para determianr los roles en la relación, como en yaoi son "seme" y "uke" :3

Dejen reviews y sean muy felices jugando al Touhou~


End file.
